


A mirror world

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, well i did my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well I tried and it gets messy, mind you it was one of my first long fanficts.</p><p>2p vs 1p with you thrown in the middle can you stop the insanity or will you go with the flow and by flow i mean the blood that is flooding the streets and walkways.</p><p>((this dose not have a beta reader or an editor ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh my doll face~

It wasn’t a neighbourhood that you’d normally walk in.

And to make things worse: it was getting darker.

The sunset had just faded behind the buildings of bland grey, and the clouds rolling along were now tints of navy blue and charcoal purple. The people that were left on the shady streets were heading home, and as the streetlights flickered on, you noticed how every figure seemed to blend into this cloudy night. With sombre suits and ebony uniforms, they all began to depart to where they would retire in this foggy night.

Even with the impending darkness, you had to admit it was really breath taking. A tempered mood seemed to sweep across the sleepy streets. The voices of the passers-by were caring and peaceful, with families going to bed and old friends saying good bye after a few drinks. Businessmen sluggishly threw themselves onward, now done for the day, in hopes of a warm bed to rest in. you were to walking home alone, but you didn’t feel as alone as normally. All these people, enveloped in the same darkness, seemed to have their own stance in this ghostly night. The air was lifeless and stale against your skin, as if your worst nightmare was just around the corner watching, waiting.

Still, getting as dark as this in summer meant that it was somewhere past eleven o’clock. You really did not want to be out this late, let alone on unfamiliar streets. You could swear you left the bar no later than nine o’clock and home was only a half hour walk from it. Be that as it may, your phone had been playing your favourite song reputedly, and time flies when you love music.

You turn a corner, but suddenly something felt wrong or odd as you looked at the now cracking black walkways, why was this street so …..Lifeless? Surely there must have been some cars or people passing by just moments ago. You felt the need to stop and examine the road ahead and note the ally’s that lead off the main road.

You looked at the street behind you; the one you had just walked along. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary or especially suspicious. A few cars lined the side of the street and one hefty person dashed into an apartment building. Maybe this road was just not used that much, nothing to worry about.

So you walked on, hearing nothing but your foot steps and the wind singing to you as you went. The feeling of something being off returned and left you feeling a bit puzzled.

No worries, you thought to yourself, it’ll come to me when I see it.

So you stared intensely at the walls and dimly lit street names of every turn you encountered, and even most of the birds that were flying around before had left and all was left was a group of maybe six or seven little sparrows. Anybody watching would see this as increasingly suspicious….well, if there any people around to be looking at you. Some of the street lights had burned out and only three of the houses seemed to be occupied.

At least houses’ being occupied was a good thing…

Right?

You felt an uneasy ping in your stomach, and that was never a good sign. Was there really nobody here? No figures passed along the streets and no shadows flickered across lit windows…it was just paranoia, but with all the talk of rapists and murderers, you knew that being outside with no signs of life was not a good sign. Maybe you should head back…?

You started to walk back the way you came till you suddenly froze. It didn’t take this long to get back to your house, did it? God, did you pass your street again? You smacked your palm ageist your forehead and took a deep breath.

This can’t be happening.

At least you couldn’t feel eyes on the back of your head or anything stupid like that. There was nothing but the wind that blew past you earphones and made you [hair/length], [hair/colour] rustle in the wind with it chilling fingers. This feeling of being alone did not help your nerves. What if there WAS someone following you but they stuck to the shadows. Dame, now you were starting to make this out to be some paranormal movie! No way. Ghosts don’t exist. Every reality show has tried to find one ends with nothing but crushed dreams. Scary things like that aren’t real.

Even with you reassuring yourself you couldn’t help but pull your arms close to your body in defence.

And there went the street lights.

Oh. Great.

You shivered. This was just…just fuckin perfect, breathing heavily; you quickly made you way along the streets, glancing at each and every shadowy ally that you passed. You turned right onto this route, right? So the road you were looking for had to be on the left! But wait…no…you turned right at Park Street. Were there any other right turns? There was right turn onto your street, but there may have been others too, right?

You couldn’t think straight. You mind was swimming and you could have sworn that you could hear you r heartbeat in the soundless night. Did it just get colder? Then there was that feeling as if something was crawling up your leg. You let out a small grunt and brushed it off with an abnormal speed. Only find that it was just a fly. You held still for a moment to breathe and glare at the stubborn insect. This was nothing serious. You just needed to find the right street, that’s all.

You kept walking on, wordlessly hoping that a light in one of the houses would turn on. You could ask of directions then. When none of them did you let out an expectant sigh and carried on down the street. Maybe you should knock? No, you weren’t lost. Although, you did fell an unsettling amount of unease fluttering in your stomach like irritated beautifies. You tried to ignore it, staring at the street in front of you witch looked very different with the dull greys and deep blue blacks now an even darker pure black and ashen grey, yep. You went too far. You spun on you heel and went back. Keep an eye out this time, you scolded yourself.

Warily, with your boots making a thumping sound along the concrete, you walked on.

 

Just as you made that mental note, something caught your eye. Down the street there was…

A light.

A light from a lamp.

And it was MOVING!

Your heart pounded with the instinct, fight or flight. Slowly pacing toward the light. That was, until you came to a halt in the realisation, did you really WANT to go towards the light? It was a dark street. Nobody was around. The houses were dark and seemingly empty. What would happen if this person in front of you wasn’t the type you wanted to be friends with? Well, then wouldn’t they NOT have a lamp that would draw attention? Maybe? Should you take that chance? Maybe you should watch them from afar…

You chuckle lightly at your intensiveness. Didn’t you want one of the houses lights to turn on like two second ago? You were in the mists of a miracle, right here. Were you going to let that go due to your stubbornness? Because you weren’t sure? You advanced slowly toward the light again. Besides, even if this person was someone you did not want to come across, one scream could wake up this large line of town houses. Not to worry. 

As you edged closer, you heard a male voice cascade from the darkness: “what do we have here?” 

Wait, what did he---?

You stiffened a little as you heard a metallic scraping noise.

Your heart jumped a bit. WH-what was that scraping sound? The first thing to come to mind was a rusted pip, but there was no way someone would walk around with a pie, right? It was just paranoia again. Of course, in such a dark place, you would assume the worst and think of a deadly weapon…

M-maybe the scraping had something to do with the lamp?

You could not help but take a step backwards and assume a defensive stance as the lamp came close and closer, until the shadow of a person could be seen.

Your arms shook a little and your heart was knocking on your rib cage so hard….though who would this person be? What are they like? Should you stay and find out? Should you turn tail and run the other way? You really did not want to run, your father, brother and mother had raised you to not fear fighting, seeing as it was a natural defence. You realized it now you didn’t want to go meeting strangers on the street. You didn’t want to put your life in another’s hands. You just wanted to walk home alone with your music playing in your ears, just as planned. Nothing else.

In the adrenalin filled moment, you did the only thing you thought of; the only solution that would give you a bit more time to live or even run.

You kicked your leg high and fast straight into the males head, or at least what you thought was his head.

The man grunted something but you weren’t able to decipher it with the blood pounding in your veins. Your legs gained a mind of their own as they lead you to god-knows-where, cutting corners and racing past multiple bland houses.

There was a thumping sound.

And it was close.

And it was following YOU!

No.

No way.

No no no no. this can’t be happening. There is no way this is happening!

The adrenalin turned to panic. Panic turned into shock. Shock turned into horror.

How were you going to live through this?

Nevertheless, instead of continuing this futile chase and most likely getting the shit beat out of you, your feet stoped their running motions and you spun around to face your assailant. Breathing slow deep breaths, you lifted your arms and took stance just as you were taught. It was either keep running and die or fight and die with some dignity, even though both of those options ended with your death, this just meant you one had some fight in you and two you’d hopefully die at a later time.

Oh good god…you were thinking about DEATH again.

With your cold, sweat-drenched back facing the rigid wall, you tried to even out you shallow pants and loud wheezing. You couldn’t understand how people in the movies or books even out their breathing so quickly within a moment like this. Your throbbing heart DEMANDED air, and deep, rapid respiration was the only way to calm your nerves and stop the desolate feelings that were creeping up on you.

Just as you had assumed you prosecutor quickly caught up to where you stood arms raised and slightly uneven breaths.

The lamp he was holding shone dauntingly into your eyes, causing you those ten seconds of pure white blindness. That was all your investigator needed to have a bat full of bent nails and broken glass pointed at your head. You grunt as the glass and bits of metal press lightly into your skin, you froze as your eyes started to adjust to the light.

“Who are you? Doll face~” 

 

What?

When he got no response, he repeated the statement in a harsher tone. You couldn’t help but move away from the bat slightly and move out of the bright light, you held up your hands in a futile attempt to seeming dangerous.

What does he want?

You glared at the man while you tried to see what he looked like, but nothing came into your vision. The stranger’s voice relaxed a bit more with his next sentence. “Who are you?”

Why did that light HAVE to be pointed at me?

The first thing that came to mind was to start babbling in some foreign language so he would leave you alone and the next thing that came to mind was to simply answer the man he seemed to just want to know that. Maybe he was looking for someone? Was someone looking for him? These floated around in your head a bit before you decided to go with the second choice and answer the man.

“My name is (first name) (last name).”You spoke clearly with no signs that were unsure of the man that stood in front of you. The bright lamp light was just left of you and you could only just make out the shape of the man. He was mid height, with a wide build and from the outline seemed to be wearing a bomber jacket? Wait its summer. Won’t he be boiling in that jacket?

For a second, he was silent. Too long a second. Though, as you glared at the man you were met with a crimson stare, you saw something similar to confusion in his expression. With the horrid bat back to being pressed against you neck; you held your breath, waiting for the chance to strike if needed.

“Nationality?” 

Nationality?

“Um… (Country name) ” you answer the question with a bit of confusion. An odd question, basically a racist question, but you wouldn’t pry about it. You would not pry about anything with his bat thing up against your neck. Right now this man was in control and you had no idea what he wanted from you. You had to play your cards right to one be able to get a hit on him if it came down to that and two if he wanted to he could take your head off with his bat.

That was until he moved his bat back to his side and grunted, you saw this as a chance to get back at him for pointing that thing at you. The only thing that you thought to do was wrap your arms around his neck and make it look like you were broken and confused, which he bought hook line and sinker. You could feel his smirk against your black leather jacket, the same type of smirk was plastered on your face as you swung your legs and flipped him over and slammed him into the pavement.

 

When he hit the pavement there was a loud crack and it was NOT from you, his bat went flying off to the side and what you assumed were sunglasses fell off his head. His face was one of pure shock that such a (body type) (gender) could put so much force into one movement. The smirk on your face was quickly gone as the male underneath you pushed you up and started for his bat that was something you could not let happen so you bolted towards him just as he got a hand around the handle of the horrid instrument only to get shoulder charged by you. Him and his bat went flying, landing with a THUD in a pile of trash and other putrid things that lined the side walk.

How could he not see that coming?

But thank god I did not have to pull my knife.

You slowly picked yourself up off the ground and groaned because you shoulder was now canning from contact, with a hurt shoulder your grabbed it like it was a broken limb and you had to hide it from someone. As you staggered away down the street, you hoped that the male you just downed would not try and follow you as you left.

About four streets later, your shoulder still hurt but not as much as before. The streets seemed as though a war was being waged around them, but the houses before were all still intact. Right? Nevertheless you continued down the street with your hood up and earphones in, the wind had picked up and made you thank god that you were in a pair of brown jeans and boots otherwise you would have been freezing your ass off, but the crack from the fight earlier seemed to haunt you as you walked, sticking to the shadows, just to make sure there were no moments like earlier.

Dam what time is it now?

You reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone 7:38am, you looked at the clock in disbelief that could not be right it looked as though it was midnight still, but you looked at the small writing underneath the time and it said Townsville, Australia, now THAT was not right why had it changed, as you pondered about your phone mystery you did not notice that you had walked into an ally way, and a dark one at that. “Who goes zhere?” The voice had a German accent and a deep one at that.


	2. The berlin wall

Oh, come on! I take down one stranger

I meet on the street only to run into another one! 

And a GERMAN at that!

“I said who goes zhere?!” the what you assumed was a male growled and took a few steps toward you, so you spouted the first thing that came to mind, “My name is (first name) (last name) of (Country name).” you state and stand your ground not wanting another chase, your legs still hurt from running and fighting earlier. “Vhat are you doing in HERE?” the man came into view he was at least 6ft 7 with slicked back blond hair, or at least what you assumed was blond due to the low light.

What am I doing here?

“Ahh I was walking home?” you look at the man confusedly due to the question being a bit odd, the male let out a sigh and apologised and introduced himself as Ludwig beilschmidt from Germany, this was a small relief for you because you did not get a name from the other man let alone a apology for scaring you. “Hmm (name), do you have any way of staying alive?” his face was set is strong serious lines, as if you said no he would yell at you for it, so you answered with “ yes I do I have my knife, but why?” .

His face still serious but a little less strong as if he was relieved that you were armed. “Zer gut, as for why zhere is a war going on and you may need to use zhat knife.” After that there was a dark chuckle from the opening of the ally way that made both you and Ludwig freeze. 

Crap….who is it? 

You slowly looked over your shoulder only to see a tall male with what seemed to be a caramel hair and dull red eyes, those eyes they looked like dried blood, you could almost feel the anger coming off Ludwig as he stepped around you and was face to face with the stranger. “(Name). Run.” Ludwig didn’t turn and face you he only shouted at you to run, but being you, you took you place beside him and pulled your knife from your boot, “in my family, it is better to die fighting then to die being chased.” You grunted and looked up at the male that had interrupted your conversation.

This guy’s a fucking tree there’s no way we can win!

No. 

We can win.

We must win.

Three words that you never thought would come to mind did.

Kill ‘em all.

“Oh what do we have here? Hmm little Ludwig and (name), what fun da?” the man in front of you wasn’t talking to you or Ludwig but to someone behind him, that someone walked up and stood beside him.

Oh shit.

“Hello doll face~” the man from before had his bat swung over his shoulder and an insane leer in his eye. “(name), what did you do?!” Ludwig looked at you and then back at the bat welding male in front of you, now that there was some more light you could clearly make out his dark reddish brown hair and deep red eyes that seemed to linger on your (breasts/groin) for longer than necessary.

“Vlad (name)’s mine.” The brunet stated and started toward you, only to get a kick to the gut from you. “Well Ludwig it you and me now, da~” the one that was identified as Vlad closed in on Ludwig and fists and a pipe stated to fly, but for you it was your knife and fists versus that horrid looking bat of the other males. 

Shit I thought I knocked him out!

You ducked the first swing that came your way only to cop a knee to the stomach, after that you punched him in the groin and drove your elbow in to his ribs for twice the pain. When he rose back up and swung the bat again you used your knife to block the futile swing and kicked your left leg up and under his chin to end the stale mate between your two weapons, with what little strength you had left you sat on top of the male that had fallen on the ground.

Kill ‘em all.

No, I’m not a murderer.

But he attacked you first.

I won’t kill him.

Do it you know you want to~

During you mind little debate you have ‘accidentally’ driven your knife through the male’s heart and he was coughing up blood and screaming bloody murder. But that’s what it was, bloody murder and by your hand. You looked over to Ludwig he was bleeding heavily from his head and seemed to be dying, there was nothing you could do for him, but end his pain.

Not a murderer eh~

I did it out of self-defence!

What about him? Are you going to snap his neck in ‘self-defence’ too?

No, I’m going to do it to save him all the pain.

The voices in your head continued their little debate as you walked toward Ludwig, completely ignoring the presence of vlad. Ludwig’s eyes fluttered open, ice blue such a beautiful colour, “(name), run please just run away.” He lifted a bloody hand and placed it on your cheek; you shook your head and muttered an apology before snapping his neck.

 

“Oh my (name) I never thought you would do that, one on my team and one from yours, da” vlad looked down on the cold body of his comrade, “It was only self-defence!” you respond to the Russian, when you did response you made the worst mistake yet, you kept you back to him, he saw this as a opportunity to grab you and start his walk back to his two sisters. You did not really notice the tall Russian approaching till he had flung you over his shoulder and had started walking; looking around you saw your only weapon and defensive opportunity lying in the man you killed.

Damn! I really don’t want to do this.

But you do, admit it you love all this blood and gore~

No! You’re wrong! This wrong….so very, very wrong.

Whatever killer~

With a sigh you did what you though would be most effective. You bit into his shoulder with as much force as you jaw would allow you, he seemed to laugh at your attempt at escape, ‘you know that does not hurt, da” he grunted and kept walking, you giggled to yourself as you ripped off the cloth that stood between you and his shoulder. With his bare skin in you sight you smirked and looked to see if he had seen what you had done to his clothes, noting that he had no real care what you were doing back there, you sunk your teeth in to his flesh drawing blood. The metallic taste filled your mouth as you repressed the urge to gag and throw up, he yelped when he felt you rip the skin and some of his muscle from his shoulder blade.

After what had happened to his shoulder a string of what you guessed was Russian flew from his mouth, in the process of grabbing his shoulder you managed to wriggle out of his hold and back to the ground. “God dam it get back here you little bitch!” the tall Russian male yelled as he stomped back down the alley way to were you crouched, you were bent over the dead brunet male trying to pull your weapon from his heart, you could hear the other closing in and made a very, very quick decision. You pulled the knife from the body and spun around, the knife now lodged in the other male’s upper thigh, “FUCK!” he yelled and with one powerful swing of his arm you were flung against the side of the alley way.

Hehehe you’re going to kill him to?

No! I’m going to defend myself and run.

Yeah right, just like the last two?

Leave me alone your insane!!

BUT I’M YOU!

During your minds little argument the large Russian had removed the knife from his leg and thrown it down near the ally way entrance.


	3. The fall of france

Your only chance was too make a run for it and hope that the injured Russian would not catch up with you. Because you were in fact smaller and more nimble than that giant male, as you rose to your feet the male Russian started after you. With fast feet and even faster hands you managed to collect your knife and bolt out of the ally and down three separate streets before stopping to catch your breath. An ominous feeling came over you as the burning in your legs slowly faded; it felt as though someone was watching you. To anyone that was the least bit sane you would look like a blood crazed lunatic, with blood staining you black leather jacket and (hair colour) hair.

“OI! You there who are you and why shouldn’t I put a bullet in your skull?!” the voice was obviously male and had an accent that could only be described as super British.

Oh crap.

You raised your hands in a hopeless effort to seem innocent and harmless, this only seemed to make the male growl and cock the gun. The cold metal of the barrel push lightly against your head, the feeling of the cold metal made you bolt upright and start blathering about how you were only walking home and did not mean to end up in this situation. The male seemed taken aback by your actions. “So…wait, why are you here and covered in blood?” his voice quivered a little at his last statement, “I told you I was walking home and somehow got chased by a loon with a bat, before meeting a tall German male with blue eyes. Only to end up in a fight with the loon with a bat and some Russian man.” Now you were just plain annoyed.

He’s such an idiot.

Kill him then.

No, now go away!

But I want to play~

Before you had any idea what had come over you the British male was on the floor, you had punched him in the stomach just below the ribcage. “Shit, uhh why…did…You hit…me” he managed to speak between groans, “Ahh……reflexes?” This answer did not amuse him because he got up and threw a punch to your gut, ok now you were really going to hit him. Punch after punch was thrown till you had your feet secured on both sides of his shoulder, holding his arm up. You were ready to twist and break the dam limb.

Do it break his arm and finish him.

NO.

Do it~

Never!

 

With what little control you had over your limbs you dropped the arm and ran as fast as you could in the opposite direction to both the brit and the Russian three streets down.

 

After what seemed like an hour of running you had somehow stumbled into a forest. Most forests had varying tree sizes, right? Wrong this one had tree’s so big that they looked like the one’s from mine craft’s jungle area, “dam it were am I?” You were alone your feet hurt from running, arms tired from fighting and cuts and rips covered your jackets arms from you brief yet uncontrollable fight with the bat wielding loon. As you slumped into a tree trying to get some reprieve from this hellish nightmare of a night, wait was it night? Those dammed trees covered the sky. After a good 5 minutes rest there was that feeling of being watched again but this time it was like being hunted.

Ok, now this is fucking perfect!

The feeling stayed no matter where you stood, so you did what any somewhat sane person would do you started running. Braches cracked and bushes rustled as you ran, behind you there was an eerie silence. “Whoever or whatever must be gone.” You were bent over panting after all there was no way anyone could catch you, because you ran like an Italian with the British on their tail. Quickly remembering that your phone was still in your pocket you flipped it out to look at the time. 7:38 pm, dam twelve hours! I’ve been on this hell hole for twelve fucking HOURS! You shook you head in disbelief.

As you cleared the forest you were greeted by the run down look of the city of god knows what, the ally’s were twice as dark and smelled three times worse that the suburban ones. “Ahh Mon Amie you are not one of ‘them’ are you?” you froze at the sound of the voice, smooth yet ready to kill if needed. You did not like this person one bit.

Your gonna get It now~

No I won’t, because I’ve done nothing wrong

Stage one: denial.

You turn to were you heard the voice only to be greeted by a blond many with deep blue eyes that looked like shining sapphires, all together he seemed alright that was until a knife came jutting straight through his stomach. “Oh what a shame Mon amie.” His last words before he started to fall. You face mirrored shock and disgust at the messiness of the kill.

The blond man’s body hit the floor with a THUD and a light splash, behind him was a medium height brunet with a strange curl, deep purple eye’s and a tan military uniform and hat. “ciao~” was all he said before dropping down to the blond and pulling the clothes off slowly as though it meant something to him, “luciano….you bastard…” the blond man that had been stabbed gasped as the brunet placed a boot on his head, just as the underwear came off you covered your eyes, you really did not want to see the dead man’s fun bits. “Don’t you dare look away I want you to see it all~” this was not a question it was demand and you did not want to end up like the poor blond man.

 

 

When you looked at the brunet and the body he had laid the blond on his stomach, as soon as he saw you watching he slid the knife down the blond’s spine carefully removing the skin from his back, legs and some of the hair and scalp, seeing as the man in question was not dead there was a lot of screaming and swearing in what seemed to be French. This sight made you want to run but something made you stand there and watch as the brunet castrated and skinned the other, “is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? No escape from reality~” the brunt sang while removing the last of the skin and hair of what was a blond man.

What’s he going to do next? Gut him?

Just as you had thought the brunet ran his knife down the centre of the skinned corps and stared removing the organs and bones of the poor dead man, with the small knife and a lot of resistant he removed the ribs, heart and lungs then the rest of the organs that were visible. “Would you like to behead him?” the brunet looked at you and smiled his teeth sharp and a glistening white in the darkness. “n-no thank you.” He shrugged and ran his knife slowly across the neck and lifted it for you to see before gathering the muscle that covered the shoulder blades and thigh muscles.

If that’s what he wants from me I’m running.

No you won’t you’d fight and kill the man.

Oh will you just leave me alone, I get it I killed a person.

Stage two: acceptance.

“There now, I am luciano and you would be?” in your fear you managed to stutter out your name, “(your name) ehh? Nationality?” There it was again nationality? What is wrong with these people? “Umm… (Country name)” your answer seemed to make luciano happy so he grabbed your wrist and started to pull you along behind him. “You will come with me (your name).” again this was not a question but a command, “and if I don’t?” you were getting cocky and soon regretted it when his knife was pressed up against your neck. “You will become my ingredients for pasta.” He was smiling and now you got why he took some of the corpse with him.


	4. An explanation

“Ahh luciano, May I ask where you are taking me?” you looked at the Italian and observed that he had a very loose hold on your wrist, either he was hoping that you would run or he did not know that you were capable of psychotic breaks. “To meet what is left of my friends.” He looked back at you as he headed towards the forest that you had come running out of, as much as you would love to run and find another person to be dragged around by logic said don’t run. As he dragged you a tall man had somehow appeared next to him, he seemed to have light blond hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail, he’s clothes appeared to be a red mountaineers uniform.

Unlike the brunet that dragged you along he actually looked you over and noted you wounds and blood covered clothing. “Oi Italy, who’s the chick?” his voice held a light Canadian accent and was quiet loud despite his cold appearance, “she is (your name) and she is not to be hurt, also she is going to help us.” He did not look at the tall Canadian as he spoke. As you were dragged out of the forest by the males the sight that you were met with made you want to hurl.

Christ I should not have left him…

If you were there, that would have been your handy work.

Go away! 

Aw~ do you need someone to save you from yourself?

I will never get along with the voice in my head!

Oh you will.

The two males had stopped to examine the kill, it was the British man from before his left arm was broken and sat at a really bad angle that made one of his bones just out, his face was the least damaged of his whole body the only thing that was wrong was the fact that his emerald eyes were wrapped around his neck by what seemed to be his optic nerve. The rest of his body was torn to shreds his intestines were literally hanging from the street lamps, also there appeared to be lots of small puddles of white stuff on his boots and pants legs.

“I see Françoise had his fun.” Luciano kicked the dead brit’s lifeless body carelessly, “yeah, yeah lets go already.” The Canadian seemed to hate the messiness of this kill. You walked over to the dead man’s body as the other males looked at you funnily, as though what you were doing was strange, what were you doing? You were going to do what you thought was right, in a voice so quiet only you and the dead could hear it “ a coward die’s a thousand deaths but a solider only dies once.” After witch the only thing left to do was close his eyelids and wish him the best were ever he is going.

“what was that for Bella?” luciano looked down at the man that was torn asunder and now seemed to be quiet peaceful despite his bodily organs and fluids littered the ground, “a time long forgotten when acts like that were normal, it Is something that anyone with any compassion would do.” Luciano looked at you face then at the Canadian who’s name you had yet to learn, before walking over and dragging you away from the disgusting scene left by one of his comrades.


End file.
